gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Lady
Devil Lady (デビルマンレディー Debiruman Redī) Known as Devilman Lady in Japan, is an anime/manga that is like a remake/sequel to Devilman. Go Nagai came up with the idea for it when he thought "What if the main character was a woman?" Rather than a redo of Devilman with a female protagonist, the series features a new plot and ideas. SYNOPSIS Anime Jun Fudo is a beautiful supermodel who is idolized by many. She also has a dark secret that not even she knows about at first, for within her veins run the genes that hold the next step in the evolution of mankind. The same blood as the beastlike superhumans that terrorize the city. Unlike the rest of them, though, Jun has managed to hold a tenuous grip onto her humanity, and she is recruited by the mysterious Lan Asuka, member of a secret organization within the government, aimed at controlling, if not eliminating, these berserk destroyers of mankind. Jun, as Devilman Lady, must now exterminate her own kind, but how much longer can she keep her sanity in a situation she never chose in the first place. Manga In the manga, Jun Fudo is a teacher who quit the olympics after feeling murderous feelings for a rival. After going to a retreat with her class, the Judo team next door turns into werebeasts and starts violating the women. As Jun is being raped, she turns into a demon and kills/circumscises the demons and later meets up with Lan Asuka to join the fight against the demonbeasts. Later, Akira Fudo joins in and some connection to Devilman is revealed. CHARACTERS Jun (Jum) Fudo (Anime) Jun is a successful and very well-endowed supermodel in Tokyo when the story begins. She is found by a woman, Lan Asuka who forces her to confront a werewolf-like monster called a Devil-beast. As it tears into Jun, her own powers awaken within her and she becomes a Devil-beast herself. She defeats the beast with her new powers and reverts back to her human form. Asuka then tells her that she is a member of a military unit known as the Human Alliance whose purpose is to hunt down and kill all those who are affected with Devil Beast Syndrome. Asuka gives Jun an ultimatum; if Jun doesn't hunt for them, she will be hunted by them. Jun has no choice but to obey Asuka from that point on. Jun is a very quiet and timid person who seems to avoid most social interactions, with two exceptions. She is generally open with her manager and outrightly friendly with an aspiring teen model named Kazumi. As the series progresses she becomes much more independent. She is the second human with devil beast syndrome capable of retaining her ability to reason. Lan Asuka (Anime) Asuka is the woman who scouted Jun for the Human Alliance, and is a high-ranking government official. As far as her personality goes, she is a cold, aggressive, and manipulative woman, who cares nothing for the people who work under her. When she forces Jun to confront the Devil-beast Wolver, she has no concern for Jun's survival, her theory that Jun was a Devil-beast was based only on a hunch. As the series progresses, even though she is cruel to Jun, she cares about Jun's safety. She acts as Jun's liaison and tells her when and where a beast will appear. She seems to have different intentions from her organization and does a great deal of work without their knowledge. Later in the story, it is revealed that she is a biological male with a dark past, but also thinks of herself as neither man nor woman. Kazumi Takiura Kazumi is a young and aspiring teen model who has been a fan of Jun Fudo's work since before she entered the profession. She meets Jun during an audition when she entered the wrong building, and since then they have been close friends, with Jun acting as a big sister or mentor. When Jun first joins the H.A. as a hunter she is forced to alienate her friends including Kazumi. However, this proves to be a mistake. When rogue Devil-beasts find out about Jun they consider her a traitor and seek to punish her. They do this by finding out about those close to her and Kazumi was an easy target. While Jun was able to find out in time to save Kazumi, she wasn't able to stop the beasts from brutally killing Kazumi's parents. Kazumi is later taken in by Jun, and is unaware of Jun's night life (although she strongly suspects something is wrong). As the series progresses, the relationship between Kazumi and Jun gradually progresses into a romantic one. Dr. Jason Bates Bates is a scientist working at the Samuelson Labs in New Jersey, and is the current head of all Devil-beast research. He visits Japan to witness Jun's battles for this research, and during this time, expresses an interest in Jun romantically, although the feelings are not mutual. He also expresses his views that the Devil-beasts are not evil and how he sympathizes with them. Later during Jun's battle with a Devil-beast in a television studio, she is nearly killed by a beast only to be saved by Bates, a Devil-man like Jun. Bates is the first devil-beast before Jun to retain human faculties, and be used for the side of humans, however he is far from being like Jun. He sometimes acts as though he would prefer to give in to his beast side and run amok like all of the others. This makes him a very dangerous potential threat. Kiyoshi Maeda He is Asuka's personal secretary and also Jun's driver. Although he works for Asuka, he is more morally concerned with Jun's status not only as a human but also her demon side and he tries to help her as much as he can. As the storyline progresses, he ends up getting caught in a conspiracy that may end up getting him killed and a shocking truth is revealed as he learns more of Lan Asuka's past and the future that she will unleash. Tatsuya Yuasa Yuasa is Jun's long time modeling agent who has been there for her when she goes for auditions. He has a wife and daughter who loves him. After Jun's first Devilman experience, Yuasa started to get worried about Jun. As the story progresses, Yuasa feelings for Jun grew and is falling for her. Satoru A child who acts as the leader and organizer of the more militant Devil-Beasts, who's intention is the genocide of all humans. Satoru is a clever and dangerous foe who Jun has underestimated several times. He considers Jun a traitor to his kind and he will use all of his resources to make her life a living nightmare. Aoi Kurosaki A former love interest of Jun who succumbed to the DB syndrome. A gifted swimmer, she met Jun when she was still at highschool, where she attempted to gain a first kiss from her future-slayer, which caused Jun to push back, and the incident ruined Aoi's swimming career. Akira Fudo After he was killed by his love interest Satan he was in the underworld but had a presence that Lan Asuka sensed for some time. He returns to life after Lan Asuka gets Jun Fudo pregnant and he is reborn as their child (he grows to adulthood fast). Jun is his love interest in here. Devil-Beast Syndrome This "disease" is a strange affliction that plagues the Devil Lady universe. While it may stay dormant within a user for years without a symptom, once they begin to become apparent there is no cure. An individual with D.B.S. will usually transform into a monstrous creature with awesome powers and little to no control over themselves. The transformations always seem to have something to do with the users inner feelings or strengths (cat lovers may become cat-like, swimmers may become fish-like etc), those that retain their greater human faculties have the ability to control when and how they transform. It takes a great deal of damage to kill someone with D.B.S. Lastly is the Giga effect. Presumably any Devil-Beast with enough control is able to "Go Giga" or to mutate into its most powerful form, which always seems to include a dramatic size increase (sometimes the size of a skyscraper). Later as the syndrome becomes more wide spread, it is learned that the syndrome is not passed as a virus but as sensory data. Simply being around a Devil-Beast and experiencing it with any of the five senses is enough to become one. On top of that, being around a particular Devil-Beast for a long amount of time will make a person become a Devil-Beast of similar design (Kazumi grew wings almost exactly like Jun's). Also it becomes apparent that simply becoming a Devil-Beast is not enough to make one act monstrous, and that the ones Jun was forced to dispatch were merely more volatile individuals incapable of accepting their change. By the end of the series it is revealed that the Devil-Beasts are merely the next stage in human evolution and completely inevitable. The idea that this change would be negative and disastrous is proven false and ends on an optimistic note with Jun walking past two little girls at play who both have tails. Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Horror Category:Action Category:Gory Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Characters Category:Devil Lady Characters